<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corazón Bondadoso (Scorfuma O.S) by TheDarkSwan_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338596">Corazón Bondadoso (Scorfuma O.S)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000'>TheDarkSwan_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mucho amor, Post-Season/Series 05, abrazos y besos, pareja linda, todo es dulce, todo tranquilo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- "Ella estaba llena de luz ¡y él se la arrebató!". Habían sido las palabras de Perfuma. Palabras poderosas. Palabras con gran significado. Palabras que quedaban plasmadas en el corazón, porque le hacían entender... Que ella tenía luz en su ser, que ella era importante... Importante para esa persona.</p><p>- Publicación original: 02/08/20</p><p>- One-Shot ligado al fic "The Beginning of New Stories" dónde los eventos que aquí ocurren pasan en el intervalo entre la temporada 1 y la 2. </p><p>- También puede ser leído de forma independiente sin ningún problema.</p><p>- Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi autoría sino de Noelle Stevenson y su crew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corazón Bondadoso (Scorfuma O.S)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una tranquila mañana en Plumeria. Cómo era ya una rutina, Catra esperaba bajo aquel árbol a Perfuma con quién tomaba sus sesiones de meditación desde hacía cuatro meses. Unos meses algo complicados e incluso duros debido a todo el trabajo que realizaron desde que lograron ganarle a Hordiano. Las cosas avanzaban con calma, alguno que otro percance con las criaturas mágicas que habían comenzado a abarcar terreno desde la liberación de la magia, pero no era nada de lo que She-ra no pudiera encargarse.</p><p>Catra movía su cola arriba abajo, algo impaciente debido a que la princesa de las flores tardaba un poco más de la cuenta en aparecer. Sabía bien que podría estar ocupada con algún asunto de su propio reino, y lo entendía, pero tampoco tenía mucha paciencia en esos días por algunos factores, aunque no era nada que no podía solucionar si realizaba las respiraciones que Perfuma le había enseñado.</p><p>De pronto escuchó algunos pasos que se acercaban a su ubicación, provocando que dirigiera su mirada a esa dirección, notando, que Scorpia se acercaba a ella, pero tal parecía que la de cabello blanco estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que a pesar de estar dirigiéndose en dirección a Catra parecía no haberse percatado de ella. La castaña alzó una ceja, observándola con curiosidad.</p><p>—Oye, Scorpia —le llamó alzando un poco la voz para poder captar su atención. La mencionada llevo su mirada de inmediato a Catra al percatarse de que se encontraba ahí.</p><p>—Oh, ¡Hola, gatita montés! —le saludó la chica escorpión reemplazando rápidamente su mirada pensativa por una llena de positivismo y alegría.</p><p>—Que hay —saludó doblando su pierna derecha para alzar su rodilla y poder descansar su brazo derecho en ella mientras mantenía la mirada en la peliblanca —¿Sabes donde está Perfuma? Llevo algunos minutos esperándola, cambio el horario de la sesión de hoy.</p><p>—Oh ¿Perfuma? —preguntó Scorpia mientras un ligero sonrojo y una risilla nerviosa se adueñaban de ella, provocando que Catra alzara cada vez más su ceja —. Bueno.. si, Perfuma... Ella estaba conmigo hace un rato, ya sabes, tenemos el jardín que cuidamos y eso, como forma de relajación para mí. Aunque creo que no sirvo en esto, es decir, a veces corto de más, otras veces no les doy el agua suficiente... ¿Puedes creer que unas plantas tan bonitas necesiten tanto cuidado? —Catra resopló, sabía que Scorpia comenzaba a hablar tan atropellada y torpemente debido a que quería llegar a un punto, pero le daba muchas vueltas antes de eso —, es decir, necesitan una cantidad exacta de agua, algunas necesitan luz y otras no, algunas deben estar en una tierras árida y otras en una más húmeda...</p><p>—Scorpia... —le interrumpió Catra obteniendo la mirada fija de la mencionada de nuevo —, recuerda, pregunté dónde está Perfuma —le recordó para que se concentrara.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Si! —exclamó ante el recordatorio del punto de su conversación —. Bueno, después de terminar nuestro momento de jardinería la llamaron ya que alguien quería verla y me pidió que te avisara que llegaría un poco tarde y que comenzaras por ese momento con los ejercicios de respiración y un repaso de lo que trataron ayer —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, llevando sus pinzas por detrás de su espalda y sonriendo.</p><p>—¿Algo que quieras decir, Scorpia? —preguntó Catra, una parte de ella le decía que Scorpia quería decirle algo, pero se lo estaba pensando demasiado, y no la culpaba, en el pasado no fue una buena amiga, pero quería comenzar a hacerlo, porque... Scorpia se lo merecía.</p><p>—¡Si! —respondió enseguida y soltó una sonora exhalación. De alguna forma aliviada de que la felina le diera luz verde para escucharla —. Es sobre Perfuma, ya sabes, ella es una genial persona, muy bonita y con muy buenos sentimientos, la verdad ella fue muy dulce el día que decidí ir a Luna Brillante y pedir ayuda. Desde entonces ella a sido maravillosa, considerada y muy buena.</p><p>—En pocas palabras, me estás restregando en la cara lo mucho que te gusta —dijo Catra de golpe, provocando que el rostro de la chica escorpión se tornara rojo por completo. La castaña se rió —. Por favor, Scorpia, que ella te guste ha sido algo muy notorio en los últimos meses —afirmó con diversión.</p><p>—¿Tan notorio fue? —le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras llevaba su pinza derecha a su nuca y se rascaba.</p><p>—Bueno, digamos que ninguna de las dos ha sido tan discreta —ironizó Catra con diversión, en los últimos meses los sonrojos entre ese par y las miraditas se volvían cada vez más evidentes —. Le regalaste un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa helada. Perfuma te ha preparado postres. En sus ratos libres, si ella no está en la Zona del Terror contigo tú estás aquí teniendo "sesiones", aunque después de esas sesiones terminan platicando por horas. Se ríen como tontas, cuando ella te abraza tu cara se pone roja y viceversa. Incluso hacen jardinería juntas, ¿en serio creías que no nos dimos cuenta? —Catra dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, divirtiéndose un poco por la situación.</p><p>Scorpia suspiró cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, meditando y aceptando el punto de la castaña —. Creo que tienes razón... —susurró apenada.</p><p>—En fin, ¿a dónde quieres llegar al decir todo lo maravillosa, perfecta y dulce que es Perfuma, además de enfatizar lo mucho que te gusta? —le preguntó llendo al grano, sabía bien que el asunto no solo terminaba en que la chica escorpión le dijera lo obvio.</p><p>—Ayer, Adora me contó algo que me ha hecho pensar un poco... —comentó —, y pues hoy no pude controlar mis nervios y terminé ahogando a una planta, de no ser que llamaron a Perfuma, ella me habría seguido preguntando que pasaba —sus mejillas volvieron sonrojarse volviendo a ponerse nerviosa.</p><p>—¿Qué te podría haber dicho esa idiota para dejarte pensando? —preguntó la castaña con diversión, haciendo sonreír a Scorpia ante el notorio pero disimulado intento de que se tranquilizara y siguiera explicándole.</p><p>—Me habló de la vez que estuve... Ya sabes, con el chip —su voz se apagó unos segundos, aún a pesar de que había pasado hace meses, aún tenía pesadillas por aquello, las voces en su cabeza, como su mente se perdía en el vacío... Aún seguía esa sombra ahí. De lo que hizo mientras estuvo controlada. Del daño que le hizo a sus amigos. Y siempre quedaba una pizca de culpa que lograba ser calmada con sus conversaciones y meditaciones con Perfuma, quien no solo se había encargado de buscar mejorar su autoestima, sino ayudarle con ese evento por el que pasó.</p><p>Catra percibió aquel cambio de ánimo ya que, sabía bien, las marcas que dejaba esa experiencia —. Hey —le llamó mirándole con seriedad, buscando sacarla de aquel hoyo de pensamientos, que por experiencia, no le dejaría nada bueno si comenzaba a hondar más en ellos.</p><p>Scorpia despabiló enseguida y mostró una sonrisa tímida a Catra —. Adora dijo que Perfuma había dicho algo cuando fueron tras de mí a la Zona del Terror —pronto el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas —, dice que Perfuma estaba enojada y frustrada, diciendo que yo estaba llena de luz y que Hordiano me la había arrebatado —un sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cargada de dulzura —. Eso solo me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de pedirle... Que salgamos, o mas bien, tener eso que, Glimmer y Bow... Y Adora y tú tienen.</p><p>—¿Una relación de pareja? —preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.</p><p>—¡Si! —respondió la peliblanca con una sonrisa —. Bueno, quiero saber que opinas de eso —bajo de nuevo su voz, jugando una vez más con sus tenazas.</p><p>—Mala idea hablar de esto conmigo y pedirme consejos —murmuró Catra con su típico tono burlón.</p><p>—Yo... Solo... Es que tú y Adora ya son... Ya sabes, novias, y solo quiero saber si no es... Ya sabes, demasiado repentino —susurró volviendo a hablar torpemente.</p><p>Catra suspiró —¿En verdad quieres hablar de esto conmigo? —preguntó desviando su mirada unos segundos mientras parecía meditar un poco algo en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Está mal? ¿Te molesta? —le preguntó Scorpia con tono cabizbajo, Catra movió su cabeza en señal de negación.</p><p>—No... Bueno, le das demasiadas vueltas a una cosa y eso puede llegar a ser irritante pero... No —respondió devolviendole la mirada —. Pero creo que podrías hablar de esto con alguien que lo entienda mucho mejor que yo —agregó.</p><p>—Bueno —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios —, es porque eres mi amiga que quiero hablar esto contigo... Ya sabes, ¿el trío de mejores amigas? —dijo —, aunque en estos momentos faltaría Entrapta —susurró la último de forma pensativa.</p><p>Catra contuvo sus ganas de reírse y alzó una ceja mirándola con diversión —. Cómo sea... —murmuró —, y respondiendo la pregunta, no. No es muy pronto, es decir, creo que para iniciar una relación no hay un tiempo exacto, solo sucede —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—¡Bien! —festejó en un hilo de voz, para después fruncir el entrecejo —¿Y como se lo pido? —cuestionó —¿Debo decirle directamente, "¡Oye Perfuma, me gustas, sé mi novia!"? O "Perfuma, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" O "Perfuma, ¿me dejarías ser tu novia?" O...</p><p>—Solo debes hacerle la pregunta, no es nada del otro mundo o algo que debas debatir en como hacer la pregunta —comentó Catra desviando su mirada, vigilando de alguna forma que Perfuma todavía no llegara hasta ellas.</p><p>—No es tan fácil... —susurró bajando su mirada —. Dime, Catra, ¿quién fue la que tomó la iniciativa para ser novias? —Scorpia se mostraba nerviosa, claramente no estaba segura de simplemente soltarle aquello a Perfuma. Al menos no con la facilidad con la que la hacía ver Catra al decirlo tan tranquilamente. Y quería al menos hacerse una idea de que hacer ya que Adora y Catra ya habían dado aquel paso hacía unos pocos meses.</p><p>Catra sacudió un poco las orejas y elevó su mirada a Scorpia notando cómo comenzó a jugar con la punta de sus tenazas chocandolas entre sí. Notoriamente, Scorpia estaba haciendo demasiado grande el asunto.</p><p>La castaña soltó un suspiro —. Yo le pedí que fuera mi novia —le dijo con seriedad ganando la mirada asombrada de Scorpia, quizás aquel asombro se debía porque no esperaba que la felina le revelara aquel dato, o sería debido quizás a que le sorprendió que Catra haya sido quien diera aquel paso. Quizás eran ambas —. Deja de verme así o no continuaré —gruñó rodando sus ojos, Scorpia asintió y tomó asiento enseguida a su lado —. Como decía, ese día hablamos de muchas cosas, cosas que nos conocernían con respecto... Al pasado —su mirada se perdió en un punto muerto, reviviendo de nuevo el evento en su memoria —. La conversación simplemente fluyó, Scorpia, no es algo tan complejo, lo parece, pero una vez comienzas... No puedes parar, y simplemente sucedió, le pedí que fuera mi novia.</p><p>—Eso es tan lindo —chilló Scorpia mirando a la felina con su dulce brillo en los ojos que dejaba reflejar lo emocionada que estaba.</p><p>Catra rodó los ojos sonrojada —. El punto es, que no hay una forma exacta, al menos eso es lo que los padres de Flechitas dijeron una vez, solamente tienes que ser tú y pedírselo —sin duda, las conversaciones con los padres de Bow habían influido demasiado en afianzar su relación con Adora, y de alguna manera le daban una idea para ayudar a la chica escorpión —. Pueden tener algo así como una cita, en dónde estén ustedes dos solas y se lo pides —agregó aquello a su sugerencia.</p><p>—Okey, ser yo misma y pedírselo —susurró Scorpia cerrando sus ojos, repitiendo la oración una y otra vez en su mente.</p><p>—¡Catra! —tanto la mencionada como Scorpia llevaron su atención a Perfuma, quien se había apresurado a paso rápido hasta ellas —. Enserio lamento al tardanza, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos con unos cultivos y después el sistema de riego tuvo un problema... —explicaba atropelladamente mirando apenada a la castaña.</p><p>—No hay problema, estuve platicando con Scorpia —le interrumpió rápidamente Catra para que no le diera tanta vuelta al hecho de que habían pasado varios minutos desde su llegada... Quizás unos 20 o 30, pero no había tanto problema con ello.</p><p>—¿Oh si? —preguntó dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa, para después dirigir su mirada a la susodicha, quien se sonrojo un poco, pero le había devuelto el gesto —. Eso es maravilloso, ahora, ¿estás lista para iniciar tus sesión de hoy? —le preguntó con emoción sentándose frente a ella.</p><p>—Bueno, yo mejor... Ya saben, las dejaré —anunció Scorpia poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—Nos veremos después, Scorpia, de seguro mañana tenemos mejor suerte en el cuidado de tus plantas —le dijo Perfuma con una dulce sonrisa mirándola por sobre el hombro.</p><p>Scorpia dirigió rápidamente su mirada a Catra en busca de alguna señal de si debía pedirle a Perfuma salir en ese momento. La castaña captó enseguida la pregunta silenciosa y le brindó una media sonrisa en respuesta.</p><p>—Oye, Perfuma —mencionó su nombre un poco nerviosa, jugando con sus pinzas —¿Te parece si nos vemos más tarde para platicar? —preguntó logrando que la de pecas le mirara con curiosidad —, es para conversar a solas sobre algo que quiero decirte.</p><p>—Eso me parece muy bien, después de la sesión con Catra podemos hablar, ¿me esperarás? —le preguntó con su habitual dulzura.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí! —afirmó enseguida emocionada —¡Iré a nuestro jardín y cuando acabe la sesión vendré a buscarte! —agregó dando la media vuelta y marchándose dejando al par.</p><p>—¿Tú sabes lo que me quiere decir? —le preguntó Perfuma a Catra una vez apartó la mirada de la chica escorpión. Catra simplemente se encogió de hombros haciéndose la desatendida —. Bien, ahora deberíamos comenzar —dijo finalmente descansando sus manos sobre sus piernas —. Para la sesión de hoy, necesitaré que tomes una pausa si la necesitas y respires como te enseñé. Será un poco duro comenzar a escarbar en los eventos de tu niñez, pero es algo que tienes que dejar salir para poder sanar.</p><p>—No me agrada la idea de hablar de Shadow Weaver y su maltrato de años —gruñó Catra mordiendo su labio, Perfuma asintió, sabiendo que aquello no era una queja, sino una manera de expresar lo que sentía ante la situación —. Pero quiero mejorar... Ser mejor para Adora —susurró bajando la mirada y sintiendo una presión en el pecho. La princesa deslizó sus manos a las de Catra para captar su mirada, lo cual logró enseguida, y le sonrió.</p><p>—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, tus arranques de ira los has manejado mejor los últimos meses. Accedes más fácilmente a los consejos y las explicaciones sobre tus problemas de abandono, eres incluso más considerada y tú negatividad aún es algo con lo que debemos trabajar... Pero te aseguro que expulsar aquellas cosas que te han dañado te harán sentir bien. No será fácil soltarlo porque hay mucha historia detrás, pero sé que puedes con ello —le animó con gran seguridad en cada palabra. Perfuma podía ver lo bueno en lo malo, era una virtud bastante buena en ella y veía bien en lo que Catra deseaba convertirse... En lo mejor que deseaba ser y todo por la persona que amaba, algo que Perfuma logró ver.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Perfuma se encontraba bajo el árbol que albergaba su piedra rúnica. Con suma delicadeza, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la gema mientras se mantenía absorta observándola.</p><p>A una distancia considerable, Scorpia le observaba atentamente. Hacía algunos minutos Catra se había marchado dejando a la princesa de Plumeria sola, quien decidió ir a con su piedra rúnica.</p><p>—Recuerda Scorpia, se tú misma —se susurró la chica escorpión como una forma de darse ánimos mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos y tomaba una bocanada de aire. Después, abrió sus ojos reflejando la determinación y con paso decidido se acercó al árbol —¡Perfuma, hola! —le saludó con energía captando la atención de la princesa, quien al verla sonrió inmediatamente.</p><p>—Hola —le devolvió el saludo —. Catra se fue hace unos minutos así que estoy por fin libre, ¿lista para hablar? —le preguntó con dulzura.</p><p>—¡Claro! —afirmó con su habitual enrhia para después mirar a su alrededor —. Amm, no nos... Ya sabes, ¿interrumpirá alguien aquí?</p><p>—Oh no, no te preocupes —le dijo la princesa de Plumeria con tranquilidad —, he avisado que estaré muy ocupada así que no habrá interrupciones —aseguró.</p><p>—Bien, porque la verdad tengo muchas ganas de decirte algo pero sería un poco... Vergonzoso que alguien nos interrumpa —dijo Scorpia con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo a Perfuma reír un poco —¡Oh! ¡Pero no me refiero a que sea molesto! ¡O que me moleste! ¡Si interrumpen seguro sería por algo importante! ¡Pero lo que yo quiero decir también es importante así que...! —comenzó a decir de forma atropellada al sentir que sus nervios le ganaban.</p><p>—Si, si, lo entiendo —le aseguró Perfuma sonriendo con comprensión —. Así que dime, ¿que es lo que quisieras hablar conmigo? —preguntó con curiosidad. Scorpia tomó una bocanada de aire para proceder.</p><p>—Bueno ¿Sabes? Me enteré de algo que dijiste cuando me fueron a buscar a la Zona del Terror al estar controlada por el chip —dijo Scorpia directamente, quizás seguiría un poco lo que entendió de la explicación de Catra, y sacaría el tema de forma directa que la llevara a la pregunta que le quería hacer —. Sobre qué yo estaba llena de luz y que Hordiano Primero me la había arrebatado —una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza se dibujó en sus labios, provocando que Perfuma le mirara con preocupación —. Sabes, yo solo quería... Saber la razón por la que lo dijiste, me pareció algo muy lindo pero tengo un poco de curiosidad —también debía ser ella misma y quería saber un poco la forma en la que Perfuma le veía, aún si eso significaba alargar un poco más la conversación, aunque eso claro no era una incomodidad, ya que disfrutaba el tiempo con Perfuma.</p><p>—Eso lo dije porque tienes un corazón bondadoso y eso me gusta de ti —le soltó Perfuma con confianza mientras sus manos tomaban las pinzas de la peliblanca y se miraban frente a frente —. A pesar de que fuiste criada en la Horda, a pesar de que aceptaste el hecho de que tu reino se había rendido ante Hordak... Tú fuiste fuerte y tuviste una actitud positiva que te hizo salir adelante. Pero la oscuridad... La maldad y mala vibra que había en la Horda no te quito eso —su mirada se dulcifico, manteniendo aquel contacto visual arduamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, siempre vio aquella luz en Scorpia, era como un pequeño destello que desprendía dulzura y protección, dejándola encantada al instante con aquello.</p><p>—Siempre he estado agradecida contigo, es decir, puede que la primera vez todas quisieran atacarme al aparecerme tan de repente en el castillo... Aunque debo decir que fue algo tonto aparecer de la nada al suponerse que era su enemiga —dijo Scorpia con diversión —.  Y aún a pesar de haberte picado con mi cola, que para aclarar fue un acto reflejo —Perfuma rió ante ello recordando la ocasión y como la chica escorpión con nervios había dicho exactamente eso —, tú te interesaste enseguida debido a que quería ser una buena amiga. Incluso cuando me tomaron como prisionera ni siquiera se sintió de ese modo —una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se dibujó en sus labios al recordar sus primeros momentos en la rebelión —. Después, tú estuviste ahí... Has estado ahí conmigo, demostrándome que valgo demasiado, que yo puedo hacer lo que me proponga, que yo puedo ser egoísta también —sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más, pero mantuvo su mirada en la de Perfuma en todo momento, todo con el objetivo de transmitirle aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento y de cariño que le tenía... Y también amor.</p><p>—Eres una persona maravillosa Scorpia, estás llena de luz, una luz que me parece de lo más hermosa y que merece reconocer lo valiosa que es —aseguró Perfuma sosteniendo con más firmeza sus pinzas. Mirándole con una profundidad alarmante de cariño.</p><p>—Perfuma, me gustas —le soltó Scorpia directamente, sintiendo la seguridad de decirlo en esos momentos. Por primera vez después de hace mucho tiempo, estaba muy segura de algo y eso eran sus sentimientos por Perfuma. El rostro de la susodicha se tornó rojo ante el repentina pero tierna confesión —. Te quiero, y no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata rápidamente cuando me dices algo lindo o cuando me abrazas, sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien en cuestión de segundos y me gusta tu forma de interesarte por los demás, de cuidarlos y querer ayudarlos. Perfuma, te quiero demasiado y eres muy importante para mí.</p><p>—Oh, Scorpia... —susurró Perfuma en un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se tornaban un poco llorosos, preocupando un poco a Scorpia y comenzando a traer de vuelta sus nerviosa al pensar, que quizás fue demasiado directo al grano —. También te quiero, y demasiado. Eres alguien excepcional que me hace sentir tan bien a su lado, porque desprendes una dulce energía que logra transmitir todo lo bueno que hay en tu corazón y eso me gusta de ti. Me gustas tú. Tú forma de ser, tú manera de soñar, tu hermoso canto... Todo de ti me gusta —confesó aquello con una sonrisa imborrable, cautivada por la chica escorpión desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había ganado su corazón con fuerza... Tanto que las horas parecían minutos... Cómo si el tiempo pasará muy rápido con sólo estar a su lado y disfrutar esos momentos entre ellas.</p><p>—Oh no, eso no me lo espere... —susurró Scorpia alejando sus pinzas de las manos de Perfuma, solo para llevarlas a la altura de su rostro con la intención de ocultarlo, porque aquello solo la había logrado avergonzar e hizo latir con más fuerza su corazón, teniendo la sensación de que se le saldría del pecho. Cada instante a su lado se había vuelto tan preciado, disfrutaba tanto estar a su lado. Aquellas sonrisas y miradas que la princesa de Plumeria solía dedicarle eran suficientes para hacerla enmudecer porque eran toda una obra de arte. Un dulce y bello arte.</p><p>Perfuma soltó una dulce risilla y volvió a tomar las pinzas de la peliblanca para retirarlas con lentitud de su rostro solo para que le volviera a mirar de nuevo a los ojos. Scorpia entonces conectó su mirada a la de ella enseguida mientras bajaba sus brazos a una lentitud extrema mientras se perdían en una dulce ensoñación. Ambas mirándose mientras el tiempo pasaba como si nada y disfrutando de aquel momento.</p><p>—Te quiero, eres una hermosa, gentil y maravillosa persona —reiteró Perfuma con firmeza y sus mejillas sonrojadas.</p><p>Scorpia sonrió, sintiendo una seguridad enorme brotar en su pecho —. Te quiero, Perfuma. Haces que no pueda evitar pensar en ti y por eso, quisiera... Quisiera que pudiéramos tener una relación, para estar mucho más tiempo a tu lado. Perfuma, desearía que fueras mi novia —le dijo finalmente, armada totalmente de valor aún cuando sus mejillas ardían con furia ante sus nervios.</p><p>—A mí también me gustaría ser tu novia —correspondió Perfuma derrochando felicidad. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Scorpia quien soltó un grito emocionada y abrazó a Perfuma elevándola de inmediato del suelo y dando vueltas, provocando que la princesa de las flores comenzará a reír con emoción. Una vez Scorpia se detuvó, ambas se miraron en silencio durante varios instantes. Perfuma deslizó su mano derecha a la mejilla de la peliblanca, brindándole una delicada caricia con su pulgar. Entonces, de una forma lenta, acercó su rostro al de Scorpia con lentitud, mirando a sus labios y después a sus ojos de nuevo, y sonrió con dulzura. El corazón de ambas latía con una fuerza abrumadora ante el siguiente paso que darían, y Scorpia fue quien rompió aquella distancia dándole un dulce beso a Perfuma, quien cerró sus ojos con lentitud disfrutando del momento junto a su pareja, perdiéndose en aquellos instantes en un relajante momento.</p><p>Después de varios segundos, rompieron aquel contacto, mirándose a los ojos con sus mejillas igual de encendidas que las de la otra.</p><p>—Oh, por las estrellas —susurró Scorpia avergonzada por aquello. Perfuma simplemente comenzó a reírse ya que ambas se encontraban en la misma situación, acto que contagio enseguida a la chica escorpión quien también comenzó a reír.</p><p>—Eso ha sido muy lindo —chilló Perfuma abrazándola por el cuello sin poder borrar su sonrisa de felicidad. Scorpia afianzó un poco más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la princesa de Plumeria.</p><p>
  <em>"Y lo único que hago... Es disfrutar los días a tu lado"</em>
</p><p>Pasó aquella frase por sus mentes mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento que solo les pertenecía a ellas. Un tierno, dulce y hermoso momento como la pareja que ahora eran y la pareja que serían. Una nueva etapa iniciaba en sus vidas, una etapa en dónde ambas estarían juntas, trabajando en ser mejores, en afianzar más su relación.</p><p>Sin duda, aquel momento solo era el inicio de una bonita relación entre ambas.</p><p>[...]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer un One-Shot de este hermoso par que siento que como pareja derrocharian amor por todos lados por sus personalidades. Me pareció tan linda la idea de su shipp y la interacción que tuvieron en la 5ta temporada que para mí ellas son canon y punto xD</p><p>En fin, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en los otros One-Shot's que están ligados a éste y al fic principal "The Beginning of New Stories" ubicando este hecho entre el tiempo transcurrido del final de la primera temporada y el inicio de la segunda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>